One Night
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Malam hari yang dilewati Yesung untuk mencari udara segar, dengan sang Magnae. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?/"Kau manis sih, hyung."/DLDR/Kyusung/Mind to RnR,RnC? ;D


**Author's Note**: Entah kenapa kejadian ini melintas di otakku dan pengen buat versi KyuSung :D Hehe...

**Disclaimer**: Mereka punya Tuhan YME.

**Cast**:

KyuSung

_slight_ YunJae

**Warning**: Oneshot, OOC, Typo, alur berantakan/kecepetan, Abal, Gaje, BL, DLDR, No Bash Pair, Tema Pasaran dll. ^_^v

**Italic:** _Batin_.

◊ **One Night... ◊**

Malam hari...

Keadaan disekitar _dorm_ Super Junior terlihat ramai—Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tengah bersenda gurau di meja makan, saling berceloteh ria dan bercanda satu sama lain—Keluarga yang harmonis. Walaupun terlarut dalam candaan, lantas Leeteuk tak melupakan perannya sebagai_ Leader_. Dengan penuh wibawa ia menyuruh para member untuk cepat makannya dan segera istirahat.

_Kalau terus bercanda kapan istirahatnya_, itulah pikiran Leader Super Junior itu.

"Masakanmu memang selalu enak, Wookie," dengan senyum manis Sungmin memuji masakan Ryewook.

Ryewook pun tersenyum malu, "Gomawo, Hyung."

"Kalau sudah makannya, cepat bereskan dan segera istirahat!" Leeteuk mengintrupsi para_ member_.

"Baik, Hyung!" jawab mereka kompak.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan meja makan. EunHae bergandeng tangan menuju kamar mereka. KangTeuk juga sudah berlalu dari meja makan. MinWook tengah mencuci piring bersama, karena mereka kebagian jadwal hari ini. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya seraya memainkan PSP-nya. Dan member yang lain menuju kamar masing-masing.

**.◊.**

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mandi, tetapi ia menyerngitkan dahinya ketika _shower_ tidak menyala. 'Rusak?' batinnya kesal. Ia pun keluar dan menuju kamar Hyung-nya.

Tok-tok-tok...

"Yesung-hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun di depan kamar Yesung. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun lantas membuka pintunya yang—beruntung—tidak terkunci. Ia masuk dan tak mendapati ada orang di sana, tetapi ia mendengar ada suara gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi. "Mungkin Yesung-hyung sedang mandi," gumamnya pelan dan tanpa permisi langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memainkan PSP yang ia bawa tadi. Bermaksud menunggu Yesung.

Ceklek...

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, pintu kamar mandi itupun terbuka. Memperhatikan Yesung yang sudah segar setelah mandi. Kelopak matanya melebar begitu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun berada di atas kasurnya.

"Kyu?" panggilnya pelan, yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar melihat Yesung. Saat ini Yesung tengah memakai kaos merah dan _jeans_ hitam, yang membuatnya tampak manis. Dan jangan lupa, rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat tetesan air jatuh menelusuri lekuk wajahnya yang membuat ia err ... seksi di mata Kyuhyun dan Author #plak!

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap Yesung.

"Eh-em, aku ingin mandi, tapi kamar mandiku rusak. Boleh aku mandi di sini, Hyung?"

"Tentu. Pakai saja," Yesung tersenyum dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tak lama Kyuhyun masuk kamar mandi, ia kembali membuka pintu, menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu.

"Aku tidak bawa handuk, Hyung. Aku pinjam handukmu, ya?"

Yesung menunjuk ke arah lemari, tak jaih dari kamar mandi, "Ada di lemari, ambil saja."

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahi melihat Yesung, "Hyung mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Dilihatnya Yesung yang memakai kacamata berframe merah dan topi hitam di kepalanya. Tak lupa juga, jaket yang senada dengan topinya. Yesung tersenyum simpul, "Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar—mencari udara segar."

"Pergi dengan siapa, Hyung?"

"Sendiri, kok."

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, tak lama senyum berkembang diwajahnya, "Tunggu aku ne! Aku ikut!"

"Tapi—

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya Hyung harus menungguku! Kalau Hyung meninggalkanku, aku akan buang odangkoma dan **menculikmu**!" ancamnya sangar dan menyeringai begitu mengatakan kata terakhir itu.

"_Arra-arra_ ... baiklah! Siapa juga yang menolakmu. Makanya dengarkan omongan orang sampai selesai dulu. Cepatlah mandi!" Yesung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sang Magnae SuJu itu. _Ngapain juga dia mau menculikku_, pikirnya aneh.

**.◊.**

10 menit berlalu dan terlihatlah Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai _T-shirt_ biru dan jeans hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya—mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih handuknya untuk membantu mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun.

Romantis?

Kyuhyun menatap intens manik Yesung yang tidak menyadarinya. Tak lama, Yesung mengambil jaket berwarna coklat lembut dan menyerahkannya pada Sang Magnae.

"Ayo cepat! Sudah malam!" Kyuhyun segera mengambil jaket yang dipegang Yesung dan langsung memakainya.

"Ayo Hyung, aku sudah siap!" Yesung tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kyuhyun nampak bingung saat Yesung berjalan ke arah jendela, "Hyung?"

"Kalau lewat pintu, pasti mereka merengek minta ikut. Aku cuma mau jalan sebentar, kok," jawabnya yang tahu maksud panggilan Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau jadi ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah beberapa menit mengendap-endap keluar jendela dan celingak-celinguk bak maling yang takut ketahuan akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar tanpa ketahuan.

**.◊.**

Cuaca begitu cerah malam itu. Hamparan bintang tercetak jelas di langit malam. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringi langkah dua namja yang sedang jalan beriringan itu.

Yesung mengeluarkan _i-pod_nya dan memasangkan sebelah_ earphone_ ke telinganya.

"Kau mau mendengarkan lagu?" Yesung menyodorkan sebelah _earphone_-nya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman, Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Yesung.

"Tolong pakaikan, Hyung? Aku malas."

"Aish, kau ini!" walau menggerutu, tetap saja ia memasangkan _earphone_ itu.

Mereka terlihat romantis saat berbagi _earphone_. Setuju? Bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang sempat berpapasan dengan mereka mengira bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di suatu tempat yang cukup ramai dengan berbagai wahana dan stand-stand toko berdiri di sana.

"Pasar malam?" Yesung mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan melepas _earphone_-nya.

"Disini aku merasa relax dan senang. Dan sepertinya belum ada yang menyadari aku member SuJu," terangnya sambil melihat-lihat wahana di sana.

"Belum? Berarti Hyung pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung penuh dengan tanya.

"Ne, aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini. Kajja, jangan banyak bertanya! Ayo kita _refreshing_!" Yesung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menariknya.

Mereka berkeliling di pasar malam itu, mengunjungin satu stand ke stand lainnya yang menarik minat mereka, saling bercanda dan berceloteh ria dengan gembira.

"Hyung, masuk wahana itu, yuk!" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah salah satu wahana yang berdesain interior klasik _gothic_—sebuah kastil tua yang terlihat berdebu dan penuh sarang laba-laba yang dibuat seakan nyata serta lampu merah di pelatarannya. Ya, tak salah lagi, sebuah 'Rumah Hantu' yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap horror wahana itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggeleng kepalanya, "A-ani ... aku tidak mau!" tolak Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Wae? Hyung takut?" godanya.

"Iya. Sudah tau kenapa masih tanya?" jawabnya datar.

Kyuhyun agak kaget dengan jawaban hyungnya itu. Ia kira Yesung akan mengelak, ternyata ia jawab dengan jujur. Pupus sudah niatan untuk menggoda hyungnya itu.

"Ayolah, Hyung! Kan ada aku!" rayu Kyuhyun.

"Andwae..."

"Ayolah, Hyung!" masih keukeuh (?)

"Shireo!"

"Kalau Hyung takutkan tinggal peluk aku. Aku siap lahir batin!"

Yesung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "Modus banget!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan membawanya ke wahana tersebut. Tentu Yesung menolak, tetapi nihil, ia kalah kuat dengan Kyuhyun. Setibanya di sana, sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara yang mereka kenal.

"Kita cari wahana lain saja ya, Yun?"

"Ani, Boo. Tenang saja, ada aku! Tidak usah takut, ya?"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Lho, Yunho-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung? Kenapa di sini?"

Dua orang yang dimaksud itu pun sontak menoleh, mendapati dua orang member Super Junior di belakang mereka, "Lho, kenapa kalian juga ada di sini?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Kami sedang mencari udara segar. Kalian?" Yesung balik bertanya.

Jaejong menunduk saat menjawabnya, "Kami ... juga sedang _refreshing_."

"_Refreshing_ atau kencan?" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

_Blush_ ... wajah keduanya memerah mendengarnya.

"Kalau YunJae Shipper tahu hal ini, kurasa mereka akan dengan senang hati meluapkan kegembiraanya dengan joget Gangnam Style," tambahnya makin menyeringai setan.

Jaejong maikn menunduk dibuatnya, sedangkan Yunho makin menngeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi masih terkait manisnya.

Setelah menggoda pada hyung-hyungnya, dengan cepat ia mendapat geplak(an) dari Yesung, "Dasar Magnae _Evil_! Sudah, jangan ganggu mereka! Kami pamit dulu, ne?" Yesung segera menarik Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan pasangan yang masih berblushing ria.

"Ternyata memang mirip," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menyerngit dahinya, "Siapa, Yun?"

"Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama-sama Magnae_ Evil_. Haha..."

"Iya, ya...," sambil menutupi kekehan manisnya.

"Kau manis, Boo," Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tadi tertawa dan tersenyum lembut.

"Su-sudahlah! Ayo masuk!"

Yunho terkekeh dan menggandeng Jaejoong ke dalam Rumah Hantu.

**.◊.**

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di tarik angkat bicara.

Yesung tidak menjawab, diam-diam ia menyeringai. _Bye-bye Rumah Hantuuu_, batinnya girang. Olala, ternyata ia menarik Kyuhyun bukan untuk membela YunJae, tetapi menghindar dari tempat terkutuk itu!

Stategi memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan: Sukses!

Dan nampaknya Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya. Perpek—eh—_perfect_ maksudnya.

"Kita naik itu saja, Kyu!" Yesung menunjuk ke arah bianglalalala—ha? 'La'-nya kebanyakan? Woles. Suka-suka Authorlah #plak!

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

**.◊.**

Kyuhyun terus saja memandangi wajah Yesung yang duduk di depannya. Kini mereka tengah berada dalam bianglala. Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus di ketinggian itu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung yang tidak menyadarinya.

Cup...

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung tepat saat mereka berada di puncak. Refleks Yesung membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali._ Onyx_ itu bertemu dengan _caramel_ milik Kyuhyun, "Kyu...?"

"Kau manis sih, Hyung. Bikin gemas saja." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yesung gemas.

"Ya! Memangnya aku boneka?! Dasar!" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya—imuutt. Rona merah tipis juga menjalari wajahnya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sampailah waktu mereka pulang.

"Hyung, lain kali kita ke pasar malam lagi ya?" pinta Kyuhyun saat diperjalanan pulang.

Yesung menoleh sekilas, "Tidak ah!"

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Kau merepotkan. Lebih enak jalan sendiri," jawabnya cuek, berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cemberut di belakang Yesung.

"Ya! Hyung!" kesal, Kyuhyun menendang asal kaleng di depannya.

Pluk! (Emang gini suaranya?)

Sepertinya kaleng tersebut mengenai sesuatu.

Guk ... GukGUK**GUK!**

Mereka menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas pandangan pada ujung gang sana. Tampaklah seekor anjing yang tengah menyalak pada mereka. Ternyata kaleng (sial) tersebut mengenai 'Gukguk' (yang sial) itu.

KyuSung saling berpandangan—"LARIII!" teriak mereka serempak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jemari mereka saling berpautan saat berlari. Sepuluh menit rasanya mereka berlari dan akhirnya berhenti saat dirasa 'Gukguk' itu meninggalkan mereka. Dan lihatlah, mereka masih berpegangan tangan. :3

Jarak mereka saat ini dengan dorm juga sudah dekat.

"Hahaha ... lucu sekali kita sampai dikejar anjing!" Tawa Yesung disela ia mengambil napas. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Yesung.

"Iya. Pengalaman menarik." Manik Kyuhyun masih menatap_ intens_ Yesung. Sadar diperhatikan, Yesung jadi salah tingkah sendiri, "Kau manis, Hyung."

Rona merah makin terlihat jelas diwajah _art of voice_ itu. Yesung semakin menunduk malu. Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Yesung lembut dan menatapnya intens. Angin meniupkan wangi malam, menambah kesan serius dan romantis untuk moment ini.

Kyuhyun mulai bersuara—

"Wudyubimaygelfren?" —

"Hah?"

"_Would you be my girlfriend_?" ucap Kyuhyun cool setelah menggeleparkan Author karena salah nulis _again_.

Yesung terdiam lalu menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun, "Tapi aku namja, Kyu..."

"Kim Jongwoon, bagiku kau itu lebih cantik dari yeoja. Jadi, jangan permasalahkan hal itu. Araseo?" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya—meyakini Yesung. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Saranghae, Hyung. _Would you be mine_?"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Yesung pun menjawab, "Na-nado, Kyu. Dan gomawo telah menyukaiku."

Merasa tak tahan dengan wajah Yesung yang kelewat manis itu, Kyuhyun langsung menarik _Lead Vocal _itu ke dalam dekapannya. Saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongwoon."

"Ne, nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun—_Evil_ Magnae."

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Haha..."

**.◊. End .◊.**

**Author's Note**: Silahkan keluarkan aspirasi Anda mengenai fict ini di kotak _Review_.

Ayo-ayo, seribu lima#malahbercanda. Maaf kalo fict ini aneh. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca dan ripiu :* #tebar cium

**Kei:** Dan sama-sama (?) untuk sahabat saya yang berbaik hati mau ngetik fict ini, mei anna aihina. :D

**Mei:** Terimakasih ^o^ (ngga kebalik ini urutannya?). Mba Kei, minta yang Kissu! Kissu! KISS—Plak! #dibekep Kei.

**Kei:** RnR? :)


End file.
